Fixation
by nabey1
Summary: A veela story about Draco and Hermione. Rest assured though, this will not be your typical veela tale. First fanfic. NOT a one-shot
1. Chapter 1

Story: Veela Draco/Hermione

Chapter 1:

_Draco POV_

I could feel the beads of sweat pouring down my back as I awoke from my fitful slumber. Could it be? Could she be the one? Surely not… she is a mud-muggleborn… Wait why couldn't I call her a m-mudblood? Why does it pain me to even think of her as inferior _now_? She couldn't be. She can't be. It's not possible.

_Normal (3__rd__Person) POV_

With the blazing sun glaring down at her, Hermione looked out to the open sky anxiously waiting for her Hogwarts owl. Her whole life had been ripped to shambles with the war, her parents lost in Australia… unable to be recovered. Yes, the light side had been victorious but at what cost? Hundreds of lives gone. _Gone. _The only thing keeping her sanity intact was simply knowing that she still had family in Harry despite Ron's recent actions. Ronald Weasley. Why the nerve of that cheating bastard. How dare he cheat on her and then blame it on her "prudeness". Was she really that bad? Should she have given in to his tireless pleas to succumb to the sensual world of pleasure and debauchery? No. He was wrong. Her values, attitudes and beliefs stood for something greater than simply hedonism. It stood for purity. She believed in soul mates and the honesty of such a relationship. There may have been a time when Ron could have been her one and only yet now she dare not even think of any kind of relationship past friendship with him. He had betrayed her. That was final.

Her thoughts snapped to a close as she finally chanced upon the long awaited owl. As the letter dropped in her hand she could only begin to wonder about the year to come.

_Dear Ms. Granger,_

_We are please to inform you that you have been invited to return to Hogwarts as a member of a temporary Eighth Year class. This class was specifically designed for those that were unable to sit NEWTs due to the war. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Furthermore, due to your exemplary behavior as a student and prefect of Gryffindor at Hogwarts, the staff at Hogwarts has chosen to elect you as Head Girl. Congratulations Hermione, I am very proud of you as I am sure your parents would have been._

_Term begins on the 1__st__ of September. We await your owl by no later than the 31__st__ of July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

Relief. Pure and utter relief. Her years of constant focus and determination had paid off after all. She, Hermione Granger, muggleborn extraordinaire, best friend of Harry Potter is Head Girl. Confusion seeped in as she realized that neither Harry nor Ron had chosen to continue their studies at Hogwarts after being offered positions as Aurors by the Ministry of Magic. Who would be Head Boy? With that final thought she let relaxation take over, after all what was the worst that could happen?


	2. Chapter 2

_**Author Note:**_ Just wanted to give a quick shout out to everyone who has followed and favourited my first chapter! Super huge shout out to PearlAmor, fallenangelwithnovoice, 1241070, wintersong1954 and Kimm Possible for reviewing! Always looking for constructive feedback.

**Chapter 2**

_Normal POV _

Draco's mind had been working in overdrive since the dream. Although he couldn't help but wonder if it was a nightmare rather than a dream. She would never consent to being his mate. Would she understand the importance of a mate?

Flashback

Draco stumbled back into his chair, the sheer force of the healer's revelation knocking him off his feet. Frantically looking around for any form of assistance he glanced at his parents.

Lucius had not restrained himself with pureblood etiquette and lashed out at the healer, "NO! You must have made a mistake in the diagnosis. My son is not a half-breed. This cannot be. His not only a Malfoy, the purest of the pure, but a Black as well! Toujours Pur. No, no, no! I demand a new healer. Now."

The healer's face who had rapidly paled throughout Lucius rant began to stammer his apologies only stopping when his mother, Narcissa Malfoy, interrupted.

"Lucius, calm yourself! Healer Dunegdon is the best, it is why we chose him in the first place. Now is not the time to act irrationally, we need information. We need to know what the future will hold for our son."

He should have expected this really, his father blowing up and his mother acting logically. Throughout his childhood he may not have had the closest relationship with his parents but the war had changed everything. His father and mother had both tried their hardest to protect him. His mother had even lied to the Dark Lord in the hopes for a better future for him. A move which had it not resulted in Potter's victory would have surely sentenced her to death.

It appeared the healer had finally calmed himself enough to reply, "Right you are Lady Malfoy. As soon as I discovered that Draco is a Veela I contacted a Veela elder for more information. He is right outside, I'll let him enter with both your and Lord Malfoy's permission." With his parents' nods of acceptance, Healer Dunegdon rushed out of the room presumably to fetch the Veela elder.

The Veela elder that entered the room with such grace and elegance had his parents momentarily stunned. "Bonjour Monsieurs and Madame Malfoy, I am Apolline Delacour. I have agreed to not only teach Draco the ways of the Veela but what he must do to stay alive."

With her last comment, his parents snapped out of their trance.

His mother eye's had widened substantially and when she spoke it was without her normal regal, systematic tone. "What do you mean stay alive? Is he to die? No! My son cannot die after everything. No."

With her tears Draco stopped and immediately rushed to her side to comfort his mother, whispering words of comfort in her ear. "Shhhh mom, it's going to be okay. I am still alive. Shhhh."

Apolline, who had appeared to have been analysing the entire scene, stepped in with an explanation of her shattering comment. "Relax madame. There is still time. From what Healer Dunegdon has told me, Draco has been bitten by a Southern France Veela. This is very lucky as had it been a Veela from Northern France, he would have died immediately. What I had meant by stay alive is that Draco must have found and bonded with his mate by his next birthday or he will die."

His arms slackened around his mother, as he spoke up for the first time since the Healer's prognosis. "Mate? Bonded?"

Apolline merely smiled, irritating Draco in the process, and continued to explain. "Yes, Monsieur Draco. You have a mate. Your mate will be someone who is your counterpart. Your perfect match in terms of elegance, intelligence and personality. She will be your wife, lover, best friend and the mother of your children. As for the bond – relax, the bonding process is very simple. You merely have to have her consent to be your mate, bite her neck and finally, consummate the bond."

His thoughts were running a mile a minute. Who would it be? How will I know? As though she had read his mind, Apolline spoke again, "It has been a week since the bite. Alors, you will see her face in a dream in a week's time. She will be your mate. When you are near her, you will feel put her desires and needs above your own. For you to be happy? She must be happy. Once you have bonded, you will be able to feel her every emotion as will she yours."

End Flashback

Honestly he should have suspected that she would be his mate. She rivaled him in every way possible. Her intelligence and more so, her determination often trumped his own as clearly evident in their OWLs. Her elegance was unparalleled. She carried herself with such a sophisticate air that others could not help but admire. And her beauty. Despite what he had been taught as young child, that muggleborns were inferior, he could not help but long to touch her. Her soft skin, her golden locks and her soft lips. He could not change what he had done to her in the past but he would make up for it for she was his mate and he would do anything just to see her smile. Even if she were not to consent to be his mate just to see a smile on Hermione Granger's face because of him would make his life worthwhile.


End file.
